This invention relates to a machine and a method for the manufacture of a non-slip fabric, in particular a heavy furnishing fabric intended, for example, for furnishing homes, cars, etc., such as wall-to-wall carpeting, mats and the like.
The fabric thus made, is characterised by the fact that it is bonded to two layers of plastic material, one of which is shaped to present a series of cup-shaped protuberances which will be described in greater detail below, and which make the surface of the fabric on which they are situated non-slip.
In accordance with a preferred version of the invention, the second, thinner, flat layer of plastic material is inserted between the fabric and the said layer of shaped plastic material.
The method in accordance with the invention involves (i) extrusion by an extrusion head of a thin film which is made to adhere to the surface of a rotating drum presenting a number of seatings of the same shape as the cups to be made; (ii) suction of air from the inside of the drum through the end wall of the said seatings to cause the deformation of the said film; (iii) extrusion of a second film by a second extrusion head; and (iv) bonding at the same time of the said two films to one another and to a fabric conveyed from a reel, to obtain the end product.
The invention relates to the field of equipment designed for the manufacture of heavy furnishing fabrics such as wall-to-wall carpeting, upholstery, mats and the like.
Fabrics of this kind having a non-slip layer of material are already known.
For example, fabrics bonded to a layer of spongy material or to a layer of rubber or other material with a low coefficient of friction are known.
However, these known products present a number of drawbacks.
Rubber-based materials contain numerous harmful products and are non-ecological.
Spongy materials are unhygienic because dust, bacteria, etc. accumulate in them, and because if wet they absorb water, with the resulting problems.